1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a printing method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a printer and a printing method in which printing modes different between plural types of recording sheets can be correctly designated.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A digital camera is widely used today. An image photographed by the digital camera is retrieved and processed by a personal computer, and then is printed by a printer of any of various kinds connected with the personal computer.
Also, image data from the digital camera is directly sent to the printer without the personal computer, and used for printing an image. Furthermore, a video signal can be w retrieved from a video movie camera, and used for printing an image.
In the printer, mechanical indicia or optical indicia are provided on a surface of a tray for a recording sheet for designating a sheet size of the recording sheet. A sensor in the printer detects those indicia. According to the indicia as detected, the sheet size of the recording sheet as set is recognized, and indicated on a display screen. No matter how many sizes of the recording sheet the printer is compatible with, the recording sheet set in the printer is enabled to be used.
However the printer of the prior art is operable only for inhibiting printing at the sheet size different from the sheet size of the recording sheet as set in the printer. There is a 16-frame sticker type of the recording sheet. It is likely that an error occurs in that a single frame is recorded to the entirety of the recording sheet of the 16-frame sticker type. Then the recording sheet is wasted as a result of the error. Furthermore, the sheet size or the type of the recording sheet must be selected manually before printing, because of which handling of the printer is difficult and complex.